Numerous types of flooring have been used to create multi-use surfaces for sports, activities, and for various other purposes. In recent years, the technology in modular flooring assemblies or systems made of a plurality of modular floor tiles has become quite advanced and, as a result, the use of such systems has grown significantly in popularity, particularly in terms of residential and mobile game court use.
Modular synthetic flooring systems generally comprise a series of individual interlocking or removably coupling floor tiles that can either be permanently installed over a support base or subfloor, such as concrete or wood, or temporarily installed over a similar support base or subfloor from time to time when needed, such as in the case of a mobile game court installed and then removed in different locations for a particular event. Another These floors and floor systems can be used both indoors or outdoors.
Modular synthetic flooring systems utilizing modular synthetic floor tiles provide several advantages over more traditional flooring materials and constructions. One particular advantage is that they are generally inexpensive and lightweight, thus making installation and removal less burdensome. Another advantage is that they are easily replaced and maintained. Indeed, if one tile becomes damaged, it can be removed and replaced quickly and easily. In addition, if the flooring system needs to be temporarily removed, the individual floor tiles making up the flooring system can easily be detached, packaged, stored, and transported (if necessary) for subsequent use.
Another advantage lies in the types materials that are used to construct the individual floor tiles. Since the materials are engineered synthetics, the flooring systems may comprise durable plastics that are extremely durable, that are resistant to environmental conditions, and that provide long-lasting wear even in outdoor installations. These flooring assemblies generally require little maintenance as compared to more traditional flooring, such as wood.
Still another advantage is that synthetic flooring systems are generally better at absorbing impact than other long-lasting flooring alternatives, such as asphalt and concrete. Better impact absorption translates into a reduction of the likelihood or risk of injury in the event a person falls. Synthetic flooring systems may further be engineered to provide more or less shock absorption, depending upon various factors such as intended use, cost, etc. In a related advantage, the interlocking connections or interconnects for modular flooring assemblies can be specially engineered to absorb various applied forces, such as lateral forces, which can reduce certain types of injuries from athletic or other activities.
Unlike traditional flooring made from asphalt, wood, or concrete, modular synthetic flooring systems present certain unique challenges. Due to their ability to be engineered, the configuration and material makeup of individual floor tiles varies greatly. As a result, the performance or performance characteristics provided by these types of floor tiles, and the corresponding flooring systems created from them, also greatly varies. There are two primary performance characteristics, beyond those described above (e.g., shock absorption), that are considered in the design and construction of synthetic floor tiles—1) traction or grip of the contact surface, which is a measure of the coefficient of friction of the contact surface; and 2) contact surface abrasiveness, which is a measure of how much the contact surface abrades a given object that is dragged over the surface.
In order for the contact surface of a flooring system to provide high performance characteristics, such as those that would enable athletes to quickly start, stop, and turn, the contact surface must provide good traction. Currently, efforts have been undertaken to improve the traction of synthetic flooring systems. Such efforts have included forming nubs or a pattern of protrusions that extend upward from the contact surface of the individual floor tiles. However, such nubs or protrusions, while providing somewhat of an improvement in traction over the same surface without such nubs, significantly increases the abrasiveness of the contact surface, and therefore the likelihood of injury in the event of a fall. Indeed, such nubs create a rough or coarse surface. In addition, the existence of nubs or protrusions creates irregular or uneven surfaces that may actually reduce traction depending upon their configuration and size.
Another effort undertaken to improve traction has involved forming a degree of texture, particularly an aggressive texture, in the upper or top surfaces of the various structural members or elements defining the contact surface of the flooring system. However, this only marginally improves traction, primarily because the texture, although seemingly aggressive, is unable to be pronounced enough to have any significant effect on the surface area of an object moving about the contact surface. This is particularly the case in the event the object comprises a large surface area (as compared to the surface area of the contact surface) and exerts a large normal force, such as an athlete whose shoe surface area and large normal force almost negate such practices.
With respect to the performance characteristic of abrasiveness of the contact surface of the flooring system, many floor tile designs sacrifice this in favor of improved traction. Indeed, the two most common ways to increase traction discussed above, namely providing raised nubs or other protrusions and providing aggressive texture on the contact surface, function to negatively increase the abrasiveness of the floor tiles and the flooring system in most prior art floor tiles. Thus, although a flooring system may provide good traction, there is most likely a higher risk for injury in the event of a fall due to the abrasive nature of the flooring system.
Abrasiveness may further be compounded by the sharp edges existing about the tile. Indeed, it is not uncommon for individual floor tiles to have a perimeter around and defining the dimensions of the floor tile consisting of two surfaces extending from one another on an orthogonal angle. It is also not uncommon for the various structural members extending between the perimeter and defining the contact surface to also comprise two orthogonal surfaces. Each of these represents a sharp, rough edge likely to abrade, or at least have a tendency to abrade, any object that is dragged over these edges under any amount of force. The combination of current traction enhancing methods along with the edges of sharp perimeter and structural members, all contribute to a more abrasive contact surface.